


The Aftermath

by sneykat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Description of Sex, Erotic, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki's POV, M/M, Other, Queen Loki, Sex, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneykat/pseuds/sneykat
Summary: "I stripped you off your armor as I was wearing mine."
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Thor/Loki, thunderfrost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Loki's POV on sex with Thor and I wanted Loki to be Thor's queen. It turned into a little poem. Not beta-read, sorry. English ain't my native language, so mistakes are possible.

Your thighs were clad in leather  
and swept me off my feet,  
your touch just like a feather,  
made me feel complete.

Unable to withstand you,  
the glory and the grace,  
I laid my hands upon you  
in a tender haste.

I stripped you off your armor   
as I was wearing mine.   
Our souls met like our bodies,   
the rhythm suited fine.

With pride you stood before me,  
and what a sight to see,  
a godlike existence,  
stamina rich as it could be.

Now I cannot forget you,  
the eagerness we felt   
as you had tied me up  
with nothing but your belt.

You felt just like a king   
and rocked me like your queen,  
the outcome of our laying  
could not have been foreseen. 

Your passion was convincing   
and soon I walked the line   
between the realms of lust   
and non-existing time.

Set free in a wild ride   
I felt our hearts ache   
from what long had been kept   
beneath my stalling rage.

The furs spread out beneath us,   
kept us warm and safe,   
a haven for two lovers   
and nothing like a cage.

My gentleness upon you,  
I drank void from your lips.   
I shared with you my feelings   
in more than just a kiss.

As you looked into my soul,   
I knew you felt it too,   
that nothing all about me,   
was remotely different from you.

Our high caused the skies   
to shed tears disguised as rain.  
Exposed and wounded   
we stilled each other's pain.

Your chest heaved as you drew in  
a breath of fresh air,  
my fingers still entwined   
in your long and golden hair.

I was on my knees  
as I licked you clean,  
a silent agreement  
between a king and queen.

You never asked that from me,  
but I wanted to see,  
how vulnerable a man like you  
could ever be.

We had seen the Heavens,  
met thunder and sunrise  
as we had given up   
on our sweet disguise.

The memories still linger   
and make me feel in heat,  
with nothing in the balance  
without your strong heartbeat.

No man has ever spoken   
to my mind like this.   
A single glance upon you   
meant undivided bliss.

(And Gods had walked among us  
as we had fed them well  
on seductive passion,  
our morals gone to Hell.)


End file.
